In The Rain
by Laura-Hunni-12
Summary: Sasuke has been back in Konoha for a year, but Naruto is less than pleased. What happens when they encounter each other in the rain. One-shot, yaoi.


In The Rain

_**I was inspired by a picture I saw on deviantART, and I wanted to write this. It's another SasuNaru story, but it's not as depressing as the last one. It's also my first SasuNaru T-rated story as well. I quite like SasuNaru. It used to be about NaruSasu for me, but I changed because I prefer Naruto as the uke for this pairing**_**.**

_**There's yaoi and swearing in this! No lemons, but I wanted to write them. To be honest, I like reading lemons, I just can't write them. I've written one...ever. And that's Killing Loneliness.**_

_**I don't own Naruto. If I did, there'd be some hot yaoi action, at least once in every episode. Even in the fillers, there would be some random yaoi thrown in! 4Kids would hate it! But...I hate 4Kids!**_

The rain kept falling down hard in Konoha. Naruto had been out earlier at Ichiraku Ramen, but now he had long since finished his ramen. He had been walking around the village for a few hours now, and it had been raining for the past hour. The rain showed no signs of letting up, and the sky had turned dark. His thoughts kept drifting to his one-time best friend.

Sasuke had returned to the village after he killed Madara. He was originally going to be executed, but Naruto insisted that Sasuke is allowed to live. Naruto himself didn't know why he had leapt to the boy's rescue after all of this time.

Tsunade had insisted that if Sasuke wasn't going to be executed, he would be placed on house arrest. Both Naruto and Sasuke had agreed that the latter would be on house arrest for a year. That year had passed almost two months ago. In that time, Sasuke had only been let out of the house with the presence of an ANBU guard. Now he was allowed out without a guard, as long as he stayed in the village.

As Naruto made his way home, he thought about his feelings for the Uchiha. Ever since the fight at the Valley of the End, Naruto had harboured something deep in his heart for the boy who ran off to Orochimaru for power. The next time they had met, at Orochimaru's hideout, Naruto confirmed for himself that it was love. He was understandably heartbroken to find that Sasuke only had ties to his brother – out of hate. For a while now, Naruto had instead harboured hatred for his dark-haired ex-teammate. But somewhere, mixed in with the hatred, he still loved Sasuke. He wanted to tell him that everything was fine. Of course, when the opportunities kept coming Naruto failed, instead, he put on the anger that he had also felt, as a defence. He didn't want to be hurt by Sasuke anymore.

And now just over a year had passed.

He was pissed off at how the Uchiha had left without any consideration for Naruto's feelings. The Uchiha had left Sakura, knocked out on a bench. He had sworn that he would destroy the village.

Now what? Sasuke randomly comes back, and expects everything to be the same. He was obviously mistaken.

Naruto regretted sticking up for him. Not only was it because Sasuke was still alive while some of Naruto's friends were six feet under, it was because it also killed Naruto emotionally.

Sasuke was grateful for Naruto coming to his defence when he returned. This was why he was confused that Naruto hated him.

Why did Naruto defend him when he hated him? Why didn't Naruto just let him die instead?

Sasuke was also on his way home. He got out of the house when he could. After being on house arrest for a year, surrounded by ANBU guards, he wanted to get out as much as possible.

He would often see Naruto out and about. Naruto would always give him a look of deepest loathing, before going back to whatever he was doing.

The pattern continued for over a year. And it didn't hurt Sasuke any less.

In fact, it only hurt him more.

Naruto had been one of the main reasons why Sasuke came home. Sasuke was in love with Naruto. He had hoped that things would go back to normal when he came back. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Naruto had stuck up for him, yes. But that was it.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke stood in front of Tsunade. It had been five years since he had left the village to join Orochimaru. He had come back to Konoha of his own free will._

_Naruto stood beside Tsunade. It turns out that he was to be Hokage in training when Tsunade retires in two years. _

_'Uchiha,' Tsunade started, 'it's common practice to execute rogue ninjas, especially those who have been associated with the Akatsuki. However, Naruto had persuaded me to do otherwise. So these are the new terms for you to stay in the village. You will stay under house arrest for a year, in the presence of an ANBU guard. You will only leave the house with an ANBU present. You will wear chakra restraints, and you stay as a Genin for five years. You may not leave the village for three years. If you do not comply to the agreement, you will be executed. Do you comply?'_

_'I comply,' Sasuke responded. _

_'Very well.'_

_Tsunade left her office to summon an ANBU to escort Sasuke. Sasuke and Naruto were left in the office together._

_'Thank you,' Sasuke said, breaking the silence._

_'Don't you dare talk to me,' Naruto replied. Sasuke looked at him in shock. Hatred burned through Naruto's eyes. _

_'Wha-?'_

_'You heard me. You left. You didn't care if you killed people. You didn't care about anyone but yourself!'_

_'I'm sorry.'_

_'I don't believe you.'_

_'How can I prove it?'_

_Naruto remained silent. Sasuke didn't know what to say. There was nothing else to say. Tsunade came back into the office, followed by an ANBU guard with a bear mask._

_End flashback_

Sasuke's tears flowed, masked by the falling rain. He remembered the first time that Naruto said 'I hate you' to Sasuke with such anger. It hurt Sasuke so much, especially as Sasuke had only come back for Naruto. He had expected Naruto to run up to him and hug him like nothing had happened and Sasuke had only taken a long vacation. The time apart had changed Naruto so much.

Sasuke walked around in the night time, finally stopping at a wall. He sighed, and he felt some tiny wet drops on his face. He scowled at the sky as he saw several more raindrops fall. He cursed this village again. The one thing that brought him back...was suddenly unattainable.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone else's presence.

'Why?' Sasuke heard someone ask. He looked towards the direction the voice came from, and found Naruto. He was stood in a casual button-up shirt and jeans. Sasuke was surprised to see Naruto here.

'Why what?'

'Why did you come back.' Sasuke lowered his head, finding the ground littered with small puddles very interesting.

'I came back because...I realised that I needed our bond just as much as you seemed to. Now that I know how you feel about it, I knew I shouldn't have come back.' Naruto walked closer to Sasuke, but then he stopped, and leaned on the wall next to him.

'Explain. Please.'

'I've come back because I realised how much our bond meant to me. I tried to block it all out for the sake of my desire to kill my brother. When I succeeded, I felt empty, like I had nothing left. The next person to need me was Madara Uchiha. But...I killed him as well. It was when he wanted to take the one thing I truly needed...'

'What about our bond?'

'What bond? You hate me! I shouldn't have come back!'

'Sasuke...' Sasuke turned to walk away, but a grip on his arm held him in his place.

'WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? HEY?' Sasuke shouted, not leaving room for Naruto to answer, 'DO YOU WANT ME TO STAY OR GO? WHY? WHY NOW AFTER ALL THIS TIME? DO YOU GET SOME KIND OF PSYCHOTIC KICK OUT OF SEEING ME SO PISSED OFF OR BROKEN? YOU DON'T EVEN REALISE HOW MUCH COURAGE IT TOOK FOR ME TO ACTUALLY COME BACK! I CAME BACK BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU!'

Sasuke's rant was over, and he felt drained. With the cold raindrops, he could feel warm tears rolling down his face. He couldn't even look at Naruto, to see his reaction. He just wanted to run away from here. It made him want to leave the village all over again.

'Sasuke, I...' Naruto said, before releasing Sasuke's arm. Sasuke, thinking that the loss of contact meant rejection, started walking away. He only made three steps before he was suddenly held from behind by Naruto.

'Sasuke...I don't hate you. I didn't want to get too close in case you left again. Instead, I got in too deep, and you never know how much your leaving hurt me. I don't even know if I can believe that you love me, or if you're really staying. I just don't want to be toyed with again. I love you so much that it hurts, and I have done for a long time now.' Sasuke turned and lightly pushed Naruto back into the wall.

'Sasuke...what?'

'I won't leave. And I'll prove that.' Sasuke's hands caressed Naruto's face, before leaning in to kiss him. Naruto hesitated for a little while, before giving in to his feelings and kissing him back. Then, it was Naruto who deepened the kiss. Sasuke lowered his left hand so he could unbutton his shirt. A few of the buttons were undone, and Sasuke ran his hand along the smooth skin of Naruto's chest. Naruto's left hand rested on Sasuke's arm, while his right hand was on his waist. Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip, and rubbed his leg onto the blond man's groin. Naruto gasped, allowing Sasuke entrance to his mouth. Sasuke probed Naruto's mouth, remembering every inch of it. Meanwhile, Naruto was doing the same thing to Sasuke's mouth.

All too soon, they needed to breathe. Sasuke reluctantly left Naruto's mouth.

'Do you believe me now?' he asked, staring into Naruto's vibrant blue eyes.

'I don't know. I may need a little more persuasion. But I just don't want to get all wet out here.' Sasuke chuckled, and brought Naruto closer, stroking his back.

'Of course.'

**The End**

_**This took a couple of weeks to write. First of all, I don't get good internet access. So the only times I can submit work is if I go to the library or I go round to my step-dad's. Secondly, I can get an idea, but it takes me ages to write because I give up after a little while and, to be honest, I kinda lose the story half-way through. I came back to this because I really wanted to write this.**_

_**So, I broke up from college today (it's a Friday when I wrote this A/N, so forgive me) and ended up having this awesome time going to see Sherlock Holmes and having a phat Chinese! Then, having a pint with my friends because we can!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed! Review if you want to, I won't force you. Constructive criticism, as usual, is welcomed. If there's anything you want me to edit, you know I'll do it anyway, because I've already changed (out of my stories) Misery Loves The Company Of A Blade and Killing Loneliness. So you know I'll do it! XD**_


End file.
